To Be or Not To Be
by Lexiex
Summary: A young new teacher and a failure of a student, both leading lives full of lies, simply hosting a show for the public eye. An unlikely one-sided interaction using blogs, of all things. An unexpected secret being revealed. Perhaps, Dino and Tsuna are more connected than they ever thought, or wanted to be. AU.


**To be or not to be: The Prologue**

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada was definitely no ordinary student of his. He was the epitome of the word 'failure;' F's in every test, plummeted each gym lesson, last in every class, absolutely no friends whatsoever and paired with his air of uselessness that he seems to always carry around with him, it really no wonder that he was subjected to bullying and occasional snide remarks from his classmate almost every day. The world around him seemed... agonizing, so as to speak. After all, he was ostracized by his classmates and greeted with taunts and insults all the time.

Yet it never seemed to bother him.

Dino watched with amusement as said student tripped over air yet again in an attempt to enter the class hurriedly while apologizing for his tardiness. He had to admit that in some ways, Tsuna very much reminded him of himself when he was younger. The tripping, the nervousness, the straight Fs...

"S-s-sorry Callavone-sensei!" Tsuna bowed deeply, hitting his head on the table in the process. Cue snickering from classmates. How could anyone be so unnecessarily clumsy?

"It's okay Tsuna. Just try not to be late again." He gave him a warm smile as he said that. Dino would be lying if he said he didn't show favoritism to Tsuna, despite his status. The brunette blushed rather cutely from embarrassment before flopping down onto his seat, hiding his face behind his textbook.

Dino Callavone was a new teacher in the school, having only spent two weeks teaching there. However his charm and good looks had garnered attention from both girls and guys alike, many of whom would spend the lesson gazing dreamily at him. Not that it was anything new to him, that is. It was the same old scenario in every class he teached, though he had to admit the occasional peeks from Tsuna were indeed rather distracting...

He turned to face the dry-erase board, uncapping his marker and writing down a few points. "Okay class, today we will start with Chapter 7 in which we learn about-" thus begins another day school, boring and dreary for all students and teachers alike.

* * *

_Today concludes my second week of teaching as Nanimori-chu, and I have to say that it was very interesting. I had a couple of...unique students. There was one in particular... lets just call him T. He's pretty- ok, VERY awful ateverything. Studies, sports, socializing...pretty much like when I was younger huh? Good thing I met Squalo or I might as well have been a loner all through my own middle school years. T intrigues me though. There's just something special about him I can't seem to pinpoint._

_He's friendless, not to mention he goes through so much bullying that even teachers can't do anything about it. Sucks for him, huh? But even that doesn't seem to shake him...much..._

_As his teacher, I'll have to help him as much as I can, no? Well, wish me the best of luck!_

_-Cheers,_

_ Dinosaur _

Dino, looked back, satisfied with his post before clicking the "post" button, a smile lingering on his lips. The blog was something a good friend of him had encouraged- scratch that, _forced_ him to do a couple of years ago. It was a pathway for him to voice out his feelings and thoughts back then, though now it was just a medium for him to update his good friends about his daily life. Living halfway across the planet from his home in Italy wasn't exactly easy, after all. Because slowly but surely, the feeling of homesickness will crawl up to you.

He missed his home back in Italy, he really did. Nanimori was a beautiful, quaint place, but already he was missing the concrete architecture and Italian buzz, not to mention his friends.

Too bad he had to set up his life halfway across the world in Japan. Business problems, family issues, a hell lotta crimes...the blond shook his head, trying not to dwell too much on previous events. He had set up a new life now, didn't he? He was given a chance to start all over again. Why waste it by thinking of the past?

He picked up a stack of unmarked papers, shuffling through it until he found a particular one. Grimacing, he started putting red ticks all over Tsuna's paper.

The Japanese were indeed strange people. Seriously? Ticks for wrong answers?

* * *

Tsuna flopped down onto his bed, exhausted from school. The lat lesson had been gym, handball practice to be more precise, and...

He rather not go through the details.

Flipping over to is stomach, he reached out to pull a laptop from under his desk. Flipping it open, he scrolled through the updates of the blogs he was following. A smile briefly flitted across his face as he saw a specific update.

Now, Tsuna was not much of a blogger himself, but reading into other people's lives was always a long time hobby of his. He never interacted much with the bloggers, yet he had to admit that it made him feel much less lonelier, even though he himself was the one pushing people away.

Not to mention that years of following different blogs had presented him with... unexpected circumstances. It wasn't _that _hard to figure out that a certain blog belonged to a certain new teacher (Seriously? Dinosaur?) who also happened to be... someone he admired.

_Yeah, let's just leave it as admired._

Said admirer looked through Dino's blog post, raising his eyebrows. "_T intrigues me though. There's just something special about him I can't seem to pinpoint."_

How exactly did he seem special to that man? After all, he was just a good-for-nothing brunette who couldn't do shit for himself.

Well he was truthfully much more than that but that wasn't something anybody in _school _of all places should know about.

His eyes scanned through the rest of the post. Man, he _hated _it when people pitied him, especially since his behavior at school was just one big elaborate act. He much rather stay in his own world, thank you very much. And what better way to keep idiotic people off his back then to pretend he was some mentally deranged, unsophisticated brat?

Letting out a sigh, he grabbed his assessment for the day and began the melodramatic routine of filling in the wrong answers once more.

* * *

Well, that's that XD

Hopefully I can make the next chapters longer. Please R&R!


End file.
